Loyalty over Royalty
by Apple Pie Is Fricken Worth It
Summary: She was the perfect child. Her parents never expected her to disobey. It was a true fairy until the dark lord destroyed everything they knew. Fleeing from the heartache and betrayal, she hid in the muggle world. She married a sweet, wealthy muggle who owns the very same company Harry's uncle Vernon Dursley works at. How will she help defeat the Dark Lord? Remus/Oc
1. Past

**Past**

It was the first of September, 1971 and Digna Gaunt was a nervous wreck. She stood on platform nine and three-quarters with her parents who spend the whole journey there telling her what was expected of her. No... They what they were demanding for her because the Gaunt's had a plan. It was not uncommon for purebloods to plan their children's lives so the would not disappoint them and the Gaunt were not just any purebloods. They were one of the most well known and influential which is why they spent the summer with the Black family, arranging Digna's marriage to a dominant Black, Regulus.

"Remember, Digna, Slytherin was the house our Lord was in." Her father began, and Digna fought back a cringe. Merlin, she hates her name, and she was too young to understand what she should have cringed to was the mentioning of the dark lord. "Only those who are worthy get into Slytherin, and you are.."

"Worthy!" She cut him off. "It is in my name! I am worthy!" She grabbed her cart with her luggage and owl before heading to the train. She was in such a rush to leave her parents behind that she did not realize that there was no way she would be able to lift her trunks onto the train. Digna reached for the handle of her trunk before a hand beat her to it.

"Regulus!" Digna shouted in surprise. He gave her a small smile before loading the trunks onto the train. "A young lady such as yourself should never strain herself lifting bags that are too heavy. That is my job."

"I can handle myself, just fine." Digna rolled her eyes and looked at the boy next to her future fiancé. "Sirius."

"Hello, my fair lady," he teased as he took her hand and kissed it. "My dear, dear sister in law. It was a pleasure meeting you, but this is the last that we will see of each other."

Digna did not even have to say anything. The look she gave him said it all, what the bloody hell was he talking about it? Was Regulus just as weird as his older brother? She was not going to put up with this idiotic behavior, but she trusted her parents enough that they made the right choice for her.

"Once you become a Slytherin, it would be preposterous for us to even look at each other." He informed her. "But I'll make sure my friends don't prank you too hard."

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I had no idea Gryffindors had sticks shoved up so far their asses that they were unable to socialize with other humans." She scoffed. "Merlin, you're just like your parents! Set in your own ways that Gryffindors are superior to others. It's pathetic. I would not be caught dead being friends with you. You think you're so special for choosing that house, good luck when your friends leave you. They aren't like you, and you will never be like them."

Digna grabbed Regulus' hand and allowed his help onto the train before following him to a compartment full of other purebloods.

Digna stood arms linked with her new best friend Narcissa, who would be joining Slytherin with her. They were whispering to each other how excited they were until their chatter was cut short by Professor McGonagall would be reading their names to sort.

"Narcissa Black."

Digna gave the young girl's hand a squeeze for encouragement and watched her take the stage. The hat sat on her head for a minute before screaming, "Slytherin!"

"Regulus Black."

She gave him a loving smile as he took the stage. The hat barely touched his head before screaming, "Slytherin!"

More names were called placing first years into their respected houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.

"Digna Gaunt." Finally, her turn. She made her way to the stage, and the stinky, old hat was placed on her head.

'Digna Gaunt. What an interesting name.' The hat though.

'It stands for worthy. Digna means worthy. I am worthy for Slytherin.' she replied

"I can see that but not by your first name. You share the same last name as Tom Riddle's mother's maiden name. That name is destined for darkness, but I see none in you. You belong in Gryffindor. It will show you just how brave you are.'

'Please! No! I need to be in Slytherin!' she begged the hat.

'Sorry, Love.' the hat thought before screaming, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone sat shocked at the decision, except Sirius fricken Black who stood up and started cheering. "YES! That's my future sister-in-law!"

The rest of the marauders broke from their shock and started clapping with them, and slowly the everyone else joined. The only house that did not participate was the Slytherins who glared at her as she slowly made her way down to the only Gryffindor she knew.

"May I join you?" she asked softly.

"I don't know. I think the stick is shoved so far up my arse that I might not be able to socialize with anyone else but my dear friends." Sirius shot back.

"Leave the poor girl alone, Black." A redhead glared before pointing to the seat in front of her. "Please sit! You already know Black. The only one of them you need to know is Remus Lupin over there but other than him, I would suggest you ignore the rest."

Digna couldn't smile back at the beautiful second year. She could barely hold back the tears; she felt pathetic until she felt an arm around her.

"Don't worry. We do not judge based on family or status in this house. You will feel right at home. I promise." A soft voice told her. Remus Lupin gave her a shy smile, and Digna gave it back.

"Right, Digs! You just made our friend list. Right next to the beautiful Lilly Evans." James Potter beamed.

"Digs?" Digna asked confused.

"Your nickname. You know friends give it to each other."

Sirius scoffed, "Sorry, I wouldn't be caught being friends with you. You will never be like them."


	2. Present

/Present/

Standing in front of Hogwarts is something everyone should experience at least once in their lifetime. It was such a breathtaking sight. One felt tiny next to the enormous castle, yet it gave that safe feeling. No matter how long it had been since one has last stepped into Hogwarts, it always welcomes you back home. The castle looked the same in the last almost 20 years.

"Enjoying the view, Digna?" A voice asked from behind the woman, snapping her out of her thoughts. She turned around and smiled softly, "Albus!"

Dumbledore smiled back and joined her side, "Thank you so much for taking the position. We definitely needed a witch with your..." He paused, "Knowledge and level of expertise. Finding you was a challenge, but I thought you might want to keep a close eye on your godson. Plus, Hogwarts has a weird way of reuniting people that are meant to be."

"I'm sure Severus wants nothing to do with me," Digna laughed. "I thought you were the all knowing wizard, Albus. First, you offer me a position for a job that I am not even qualified to teach and then you suggest that I belong with Snape. I am an engaged woman."

"How is that muggle fiance of yours? You know, every time you and your friends would end up in my office, I thought you and a certain boy would be sending me a wedding invitation."

"You're not the only one," she muttered as she headed toward the castle. "I'm going to find Minnie. Maybe she'll give me the grand tour."

"If you are anything like you were when you went to lessons here, then you'll have an easier time convincing Severus," Dumbledore's eye twinkled, and his face wrinkled from his laughter.

/

Reuniting with McGonagall was Digna's favorite part of the day so far. Professor McGonagall was always her favorite professor during her years at Hogwarts because Professor Minerva McGonagall was the definition of poise, elegance, and strength. She did not care what others thought of her, she was strong, and if someone did not like her, that was their problem. McGonagall fought for her beliefs and yet she was very maternal. She was very motherly towards Digna when she was younger.

Together McGonagall and Digna made their way to the front of the Great Hall when McGonagall stopped her before Digna opened the door.

"Digna, there is something I must warn you about," McGonagall whispered with a concerned look on her face.

"It's about Sirius Black. I know, I read the Daily Prophet," Digna sighed and shook her head. "I do not understand how he escaped, but my priority is to watch over Harry."

The pair of women heard footsteps rush towards them and stop next to them, "I hope I am not late for the ceremony."

Digna turned around and felt her whole body freeze. Her eyes widen and felt the stomach drop, "Remus Lupin? What are you doing here?"

"They didn't tell you? I'm the new Defense against the Dark Arts professor," Remus whispered as his eyes raked over the younger woman. They hadn't seen each other in twelve years, not since Sirius Black was imprisoned for betraying Lily and James Potter.

"No, they did not inform me of that matter but HA! Of course, you would take the cursed position. Do you know why they had the position opened? Because something always happens... woah, what are you doing?" Digna sked shocked as Remus' fingertips graced down her left arm and gently took her wrist, raising her hand to his eye level.

"You got married?" He asked, his voice breaking. "To who?"

"I am engaged. To be married," Digna clarified as she took her hand from his. "And you wouldn't know him. He's a muggle. Thank Merlin that I will be teaching astronomy this year. Far away from you." She turned around and entered the Great Hall.

Digna almost immediately regretted her seat choice; she sat sandwiched between her favorite person, McGonagall, and her least favorite person, Snape. McGonagall was to busy guiding the first years in, which gave her two options: sit there in silence or talk to Snape. She had no idea what came over her but choose the latter.

"So how is teaching here?" She asked him, awkwardly.

"With you boyfriend stealing the position that I truly deserve, let's say that I cannot wait until Dumbledore comes to his sense and kicks him out," Snape replied with his monotone voice.

"He's not my boyfriend," she frowned.

"Right... Not your boyfriend because he dumped and being the weak disappointment you are, you fled and married a muggle for protection," Snape rolled his eyes. "Isn't that hilarious? Protection from a muggle."

"If it weren't to protect Remus, James would have left you to get mauled," she muttered as she turned forward and suddenly nothing else mattered when her eyes landed on Harry. She felt her heart swell and she smiled widely as they made eye contact.

After sorting the First years, Dumbledore got in front of the students and gave his usual speech, "I would like to begin today with welcoming our new professors who were honorary students and now will be filling your minds. First, Remus Lupin will be our new defense against the dark arts professor," Remus stood up and shyly waved before sitting down.

"And more importantly, no offense Remus, our new astronomy professor, Digna Gaunt." Digna stood up and goofily curtsied.

"Now before we get to the fest, I must announce that the Ministry of Magic has sent dementors for our safety after a prisoner has escaped Azkaban. Do not bother them and they shall not bother you. Be safe, and if you see anything, please inform a professor. Now, let the feast begin."

Digna Gaunt knew this was going to be a crazy year.


End file.
